


The Fall of the Faller

by Pumpkinniekins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Flashbacks, Looker messes up, Mission Gone Wrong, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinniekins/pseuds/Pumpkinniekins
Summary: Two agents of the International Police, 100kr and 000, have teamed up with a girl named Marina to capture UB Glutton, an Ultra Beast that has messed with the Alola region for far too long. However, in the heat of the moment, everything goes to hell.





	The Fall of the Faller

“Hey, 100kr. Focus.”

               The agent snapped out of his daydream as his superior, 000, snapped his fingers in front of him. They were in the car, in the two back seats while the driver made for Resolution Cave, in the depths of Poni Meadow.

               “We’re almost here. Time to prepare for the mission.”

               “000… I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

               000 leaned back in the car seat and stretched his back. “No whining. We’ve finished several missions already and this is the last one. Then we can get back to headquarters and—”

               “—and celebrate with a big feast?” said the young lady in the front passenger’s seat in an effort to lighten up the mood.

               It would be 100kr’s last mission in Alola for a very long time and he was looking forward to the end of it. For the last few weeks, his superior, the young woman and himself had been tracking down and capturing the fearsome creatures known as Ultra Beasts. Alola would be safe once more once they were done with this.

               “I suppose we can celebrate, yes,” 000 said.

               100kr peered out the window again but this time his mind did not wander – his eyes met with a gigantic hole in the sky. “That’s it, non?”

               000 followed his gaze. “Yes. We’re almost there. All right, team, rundown of the mission: we’ll enter Resolution Cave, keep our Poké Balls drawn and enter the battle once UB Glutton reveals itself. Marina, you stay back and let us take care of things. All you have to do is keep it distracted. 100kr, you throw the Poké Balls and command your Croagunk. This thing is strong so I doubt Croagunk can inflict much damage, but it’ll be better than doing nothing. I’ll fight the UB with my Pokémon in the meantime. Understood?”

               “Yes, Chief!” Marina and 100kr exclaimed.

               “Then let’s do this.”

 

Long before the small squad of three arrived at Poni Meadow, all Trainers and Pokémon had already been evacuated from the area. That fact made it incredibly easy for the trio to approach Resolution Cave without giving themselves away. This was it: the final battle. Over the past weeks they had captured many Beasts much like UB Glutton so they knew what they were doing.

               At least, that was what 100kr thought.

               The second Marina set foot in the cavern a deep growl rumbled through the air. She had her Poké Balls in her hands, just in case, even though she was supposed to stand back. A godawful stench had flooded the cave and the three covered their noses.

               “We don’t know if it’s toxic, Nanu.” 100kr coughed, praying he wouldn't throw up right there and then.

               “Headquarters wouldn’t send us in if it were,” his superior snapped, “and call me by my code name.”

               Footsteps approached, slow and heavy. 100kr’s heart skipped a beat.

               “Here it comes,” Marina said, voice trembling.

               “No time to waste. We need to get to a clearing before it spots us.” 000 led the way, running. He held his Persian’s Poké Ball in his hand in case he needed to defend himself but most of his focus lied in leading the taskforce to safer ground. The other two hurried after without a word.

               Once they reached the first clearing, 100kr saw it: at least eighteen feet tall, gigantic pincers, fangs that put a Sharpedo to shame – the Ultra Beast.

               “To the back, Marina!” 000 shouted. “Persian, let’s go!”

               “Come on out, Croagunk!” 100kr followed his lead.

               The two Pokémon appeared, ready to take on the monster even though it struck fear in their hearts. This was the final showdown, the last obstacle that stood between them and peace for Alola.

               Failure was not an option.

               The Beast attacked, it came stomping at them. When it was about to strike, Marina clambered to higher ground and started running away from them, making as much noise as she possibly could. The monster turned away from the two agents and gave chase.

               “Why do those things always follow her?!” 100kr shouted.

               “Don’t know,” 000 said, “but we can strike now!”

               The Ultra Beast couldn’t jump, much to Marina’s luck, but she had trouble fending off the extendable pincers that were definitely out to get her. UB Glutton had its eyes on her and there was nothing they could do to change that. She was like an Ultra Beast-magnet and until now, that had always worked in their favor.

               While Marina was distracting the beast, 100kr and 000 were chipping away at the monster’s health. Whatever they did wasn’t very effective, though – Persian’s Night Slashes only did minimal damage and Croagunk’s Poison Jab bounced right off the monster’s thick, rubbery skin.

               “It’s not working,” 100kr said, despair taking a hold of his throat.

               “We’ve got no choice! Keep going! Persian, Slash!”

               Marina was getting tired from running. Her stamina wasn’t that amazing and the stress from evading the claws to avoid certain death was taking a huge toll on her. Dead end in front of her – she ducked to the side and fell down the high ground, sticking the landing. She let out a scream of pain and terror.

               100kr looked up and saw her ankle swell to painful proportions, even from yards away he could see it was broken. “Dammit,” he spat, rushing over to her side before the UB had a chance to reach her. He slid in front of her, an Ultra Ball in his hands, looking the monster straight in the eye. He had to throw the Ultra Ball now or—

               He couldn’t do it. He stood frozen in place, watching in horror as the Beast and he locked gazes. Fear seized his heart. The monster halted, if only for a second. Something about the look in its huge, yellow eyes…

               It was scared. It had to be.

               “Throw the _Arceusdamned_ ball!” 000 screamed.

               100kr didn’t move. His limbs wouldn’t listen to his brain. His hand with the Ultra Ball trembled uncontrollably.

               Then it pounced.

               Its pincer went right past the agent, missing him by no more than an inch, but before he realized who the Beast had actually grabbed it was already too late.

               There was a screech, the tearing of skin and crunching of bones, and then nothing. Absolute silence. Blood stained the cavern floor.

               All he heard was the unsteady pounding of his own heart, _THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP._

               The monster roared, about to strike again, but a red light suddenly enveloped it and it disappeared into a capsule. 000 stood behind it, watching the backup Ultra Ball shake violently before finally falling still.

               “What the _fuck_ did you do?” 000 asked, venom in his voice.

               He was met with silence on 100kr’s part.

               “Why didn’t you move?!”

               100kr fought back the tears burning behind his eyes. “She was a Faller, wasn’t she, Nanu?”

               His superior stared blankly at him before finally casting down his eyes, providing 100kr with the only answer he needed.

 

It had been exactly ten years, two months and seventeen days since the incident that left Nanu with a case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder and Looker with a gnawing feeling of guilt that would never leave him alone. The arguments he’d had with the people back at headquarters, the violent memory of the coppery stench of blood that flooded his mind whenever the mission or Nanu was mentioned, the nightmares – how they tormented him still.

               “Looker, I’ve thought about it and I want you to stay in the motel.”

               Looker jerked his head up, staring Anabel in the eyes. “But, Chief—”

               “No ifs and buts,” Anabel said. “I can handle this thing.”

               “Please,” Looker couldn’t suppress the desperate tone of his voice, “let me go instead of you, you don’t understand!”

               “Do I need to remind you that you have no Pokémon to protect you?” Anabel sneered. “We’ve had this conversation at least a dozen times. You need to stay safe.”

               “Chief… What if something happens to you?”

               “Nothing will. UB Glutton is no match for my Weavile.” With that, Anabel slung her bag over her shoulder with a confident – albeit fatigued – look on her face. “Champion Sun should be here soon.”

               Two fallers and one of them didn’t even know she was one. Both on a mission to stop another UB Glutton after so many years. There was nothing he could do.

               It seemed the International Police had not learned from their mistakes.


End file.
